The second year of the program project grant. The Immunobiology of Aging has been devoted to initial studies of the animal populations developed at our institutions and of the large group of healthy persons over the age of 65. The results of these studies are outlined in the progress reports of the individual projects. Monthly meetings of the project principal investigators take place to review the progress of the component research projects. One of the principal investigators, Dr. Stanley Schwartz left the institution to accept a position at the University of Michigan School of Medicine. We have been fortunate to recruit Dr. Savita Pahwa to continue studies of suppressor activity of humans of different ages. Finally Dr. Good and I have arranged for a review of the progress made during the first two years of the program. We have asked Drs. William Paul, Byron Waksman and Edward Franklin to spend a day with us in May 1979. This opportunity to present our work will allow us to fix our priorities for the next two years.